Ghost Sister
Ghost ''Si''ste''r'' Episode Nine, Season Seven, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Ghost Sister I couldn’t say I was surprised to see Gorse. I mean, we had all our past allies and enemies here (except the Eagles and the Underground), gathered together to attack the Shadows. For obvious reasons, I hadn’t expected the Underground to show up, but the Eagles? Surely Gorse and his Eagles must have been one of the Shadows’ schemes too. “I suppose so,” I muttered, flicking my tail, “the more the merrier, right?” Duskshadow shot Gorse a disgusted look but he ignored the light gray tom. The rest of the Eagles popped out – in the trees of course. “What’s the plan?” Gorse asks, ignoring Duskshadow and his hostile glares. Frosty stretched, “We storm the Shadows’ camp and defeat everyone; you should have known that already.” “How should I know that?” Gorse bristled. “Because,” Frosty drawled, “it’s obvious.” Kitkat giggled, “You’re obvious.” Frosty frowned at the brown and white she-cat, “What, my pelt or my good looks?” She smirked and nudged Kitkat. Kitkat rolled her eyes, “Those are the same thing, Frosty.” “Well, then how am I obvious?” Frosty asked, furrowing her brow, “Surely you aren’t just sprouting nonsense because-” “You’re obvious because you speak your mind, and you look absolutely amazing and I find you very easy to find in a crowd obviously. And you already know that I absolutely lo-” “Never mind,” Frosty interrupted, “I don’t want to know anymore.” Kitkat looked ready to protest, but I snapped, “Can’t you two stop your banter for the rest of the day? We’re doing something serious here.” “Serious isn’t a word I like to use,” Kitkat mewed easily. “There are only two words that you like to use. It’s beautiful and beautiful.” Frosty rolled her eyes. “That’s one, stupid,” Kitkat muttered, “Plus you forgot it’s ‘beautiful and you’.” Frosty opened her mouth to respond, but Dawnfur coughed. “''You''? As in ‘beautiful and Frosty’? Are you both insane?” Kitkat’s eyes widened, as if she had slipped. “Hm, I don’t think I’ve made this many mistakes since we first started, Frosty.” “Or maybe you just decided you needed more time with me.” Shade sighed loudly, “Both of you shut up before I silence you myself. We’re trying to discuss a battle plan. This isn’t some play-fight you guys are used to. Sure, you defeated Angis and managed to find their camp, but these Shadows are more formidable then you guys know.” “How do you know then?” Frosty challenged. “For StarClan’s sake,” Brownhare muttered, “Can we just get to the business?” “What happened to Angis anyways?” Snowbreeze asked, her eyes narrowed, “You guys didn’t keep him prisoner?” “I think I threw him in a thicket of brambles,” Kitkat supplied helpfully, “But I don’t remember bringing him back here or depositing him in some prison. Is there even a prison here? I wonder if there is, maybe I should have-” “Be quiet!” Willowfur groaned. Kitkat snapped her mouth shut and glared at the RiverClan she-cat indignantly. Gorse just blinked and he seemed to regret wanting to help. “StarClan they’re both nuts,” Ryewillow sighed and Kouhai looked slightly amused. Sunny stretched leisurely, “If we’re done here, can we just get to the fighting? It shouldn’t take this long to make up a battle plan. Honestly I thought you guys were more competent than this.” “We’re Clan cats,” Dawnfur snapped, “Doesn’t that answer your question?” Sunny sniffed and was about to retort when Crowheart shoved her aside. “Can we just please discuss this like proper cats?” He asked quietly, his eyes unfathomable. Snowbreeze stiffened when his eyes landed on her and turned away. Crowheart looked remarkably sad when he gazed at her. “Yeah,” I muttered, “It didn’t used to be so hard to work up a plan.” “At home,” Kitkat began, “it used to be so easy. You see, Frosty would shout a few unintelligible words and everyone would get the point and just know to run around so Frosty could yell at them even more. And then when they finally get it I’d shout at them to clean their pelts because-” “Shut up!” Dawnfur and Willowfur snapped at the same time. Kitkat looked wounded and turned to Frosty, her mouth already opening to comment about their rudeness. “Guys,” Brownhare pushed his way to the center, “If we don’t get this done, we’ll never get our loved ones or our groupmates back. Don’t you want to rescue them?” “I want revenge,” Willowfur snarled. Dawnfur narrowed her eyes, “They ruined my life.” “They drove WindClan out!” “They buried ThunderClan in snow!” “They deserve to be driven out of their homes too,” Duskshadow growled, his ears flat, “After all, they did it to all of us didn’t they?” Tessa stepped forward, “We’re all here for a reason. There’s no need to fight and argue like kits because we’re all here for the same cause: defeat the Shadows. It’s not all about one cat or another. It’s about all of us. We’re in this together.” “You definitely need to be like the spokesman for everyone,” I commented as everyone just stared at the ginger she-cat, “that speech wins.” Shade smiled slightly while Tessa blushed. Kouhai stood up, “We should hunt and rest and head out at sunset. With this angle, we could storm the camp without them noticing. They’ll be staring into the sun and it’ll be hard to see us.” “How did you know that?” I asked, tipping my head. (I was impressed.) “I figured it out when we were checking out the camp,” Kouhai mewed sheepishly, “I kind of estimated the angle of the sun and all.” “That’s brilliant!” Ryewillow exclaimed, her eyes bright. The silver tom ducked his head, embarrassed, “It wasn’t too hard,” he muttered, “Any of you could have done it.” “Well, you’re still the one who did it,” I laughed, “Don’t be modest, Kouhai! You got us valuable information at least.” He smiled slightly and I realized all the danger we’ve been in has finally been catching up to him. Ryewillow wrapped her tail around his and guided him away. I stared after them sadly. “Let’s hunt,” Sunny sighed impatiently, “Where can we hunt without being yelled at?” “Any of the territories,” Shade mewed, “I’ve asked all the leaders and they’re okay with it.” She flicked her tail at Mistystar to emphasize what she said. “Just be back here before sunset and make sure you get some rest.” Sunny let out a huff of relief and stalked out. Several other cats stood up and followed her, and I stretched. “I’m going to sleep for a bit,” I informed Shade, “Wake me up when they come back with some prey.” But she was already turning to Brownhare, their eyes and ears only for each other. ~ When I woke up, it was almost sunset and there was plenty of prey for all of us (I suppose the WindClan went to hunt for themselves because they all ate already). “Have a mouse,” Brownhare told me, pushing one to me. I muttered my thanks and I dug in. Ryewillow and Kouhai were speaking in low voices. Sunny and Crowheart were having some sort of argument. Frosty and Kitkat were definitely sitting close together like…Shade and Brownhare would (when they were together of course). All the others were pacing and talking to each other about the plans. When I finished my mouse I stood up. “Let’s go,” I mewed swiftly, “We have land to cover before sunset.” None of them argued. I figured they were nervous. It was, after all, the final confrontation with the Shadows. This would end it all. We reached the camp in mere minutes but Dawnfur let out a shocked yowl. “It’s gone!” she exclaimed, “The camp is gone!” “What?” Willowfur snapped, “That can’t be. Let me see.” She pushed past the cream colored she-cat to look down from the hill. “What in the name of StarClan-” I weaved my way to the front and stared. They were right. There was no camp anymore. There was a wall of bramble that kept us from moving forward to the camp. “Of course, Angis and Krim must have informed their leader and they fortified their defenses to stop us from getting closer.” Snowbreeze muttered something under her breath and Dawnfur snarled in frustration. She turned to Kitkat angrily. “It’s all your fault! If you haven’t left Angis and Krim behind, none of this would have happened! You should have kept them prisoner or something.” Kitkat bristled, “Is that what you would have done?” “Of course!” The brown and white she-cat curled her lip, “That’s not what I think you would have done.” I had never seen Kitkat so angry before. “Yeah and what would I do then, you snobby know-it-all she-cat?” Dawnfur spat out, her amber eyes blazing. Kitkat laughed sharply, “You wouldn’t even have the chance to take them in as prisoners,” she mewed bitterly, “Because you wouldn’t be good enough to defeat them. Isn’t that exactly what happened, Clan cat?” Frosty frowned, “Stop it you two,” she mewed softly, almost menacingly, “You’re making a racket that nobody wants.” Dawnfur turned on her, “Don’t get me started on you.” I opened my mouth to interrupt but Frosty’s gaze hardened. “You’re in no position to try to insult us.” “What’s with you and Kitkat anyways?” Dawnfur sneered, “Are you two the only thing you have left of some sort of ‘family’? Well I must say, it would suck to be you two because I can’t imagine what it would be like to have the other as your partner and companion for the rest of my life.” Frosty let out a low snarl but Kitkat let out a high-pitched yowl. “I’ll tell you what you stuck-up she-cat. I love her!” Everyone fell silent. Dawnfur just gaped at them. Frosty let her head drop into the snow and I heard her groan. “Kitkat, you are the most inane she-cat I’ve ever known. What in the world inspired you to make that announcement?” Kitkat’s ears turned red. “Well it got them to shut up didn’t it?” she muttered, “Never mind though, let’s just-um-find a way into that camp.” Tessa looked like she had trouble swallowing. Duskshadow was still staring at the brown and white she-cat. I remembered they used to serve under Kitkat and Frosty…how strange they never knew. How strange we never knew. “Um yeah,” I mewed hurriedly, “Let’s do something like that and quick before the sun sets completely.” Every one scurried away until only Frosty and Kitkat were left with me. “Look Storm, however nice you are, if you say one word about this I will flay you alive,” Frosty mewed matter-of-factly. I blinked, completely taken aback. “Right…other than the fact that everyone else heard Kitkat say that-” “Just don’t mention it again and you’ll be fine,” Frosty growled, “It’s none of your business what happens between me and Kitkat.” The rogues glared at me and I nodded quickly, “Yeah, yeah, I promise and all that,” when they stepped forward, I yelped, “Seriously!” Kitkat waved her tail, “Well, let’s go find that camp then!” ~ It took us nearly an hour to find the opening. The sun was awfully close to setting. There were dark clouds overhead now and I realized a light snow fall was settling on us. “There’s going to be a blizzard soon,” Shade told me quietly, “We have to hurry with this battle or else.” I shuddered, “Hopefully we can end it soon and get into some shelter.” Snowbreeze called out to us, “We found the entrance, let’s go in!” “It took you long enough to find us,” a smooth voice purred, “I thought you never would have found your way through the maze.” I turned to see Angis standing there, his eyes hard and cold. He had several bleeding wounds that Kitkat commented about “not being there before”, so I suppose their leader must have punished him terribly for failing to silence us. “Look,” Dawnfur snarled, “We’re going to just run you over and turn your camp inside out.” Angis smirked, “I think you should reconsider. I found her in some rebel camp that your precious camp set up. Of course, I had to demolish most of the camp to finally get her out.” “You didn’t…” Dawnfur whispered. “Some lived,” Angis mewed dismissively, “But more important, I finally found out who she is.” “Who?” A cream colored she-cat was pushed forward. Dawnfur gasped slightly and she whispered, “Elitas…” The small pale she-cat just stood there quietly. “She’s not going to stop me from charging the camp,” Dawnfur muttered, “I don’t get your point.” “My point,” Angis mewed, “Is that you had a sister.” Dawnfur stiffened, “Yeah and what’s this got to do with your ‘point’?” Angis had a sneer on his face. “Don’t you remember her, Dawnfur? What was it…Palekit? Doesn’t Elitas remind you of anything?” Dawnfur paled. “You’re saying that…” “Ah yes, I can see it’s finally dawning you. What a sisterly reunion, don’t you think?” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold